In Times of Need
by Roze Haun
Summary: Hermione makes a shocking discovery one night, one that will change her life forever. Fortunately, Harry is there to support her every step of the way.
1. The Night

**A/N: I wrote the first chapter over two years ago but lost my login information. It was under the title ****Pregnancy Troubles. ****Reviews would be much appreciated; constructive feedback only makes my writing stronger. Grammar corrections would be great. **

Harry lay in the middle of his large four poster bed with his eyes wide open and listened. There was Neville, snoring. There was the sound of Seamus reading his Quittitch Through the Ages. There was Ron mumbling in his sleep. And there was that noise. Then there was the unmistakable noise of someone crying.

The short, shuddering sobs were too high to be that of a male. One could only conclude that there was a girl in the boys tower. As far as Harry was aware the only girl that ever ventured into the realms of adolescent testosterone was Hermione.

Harry stood up and shouldered his way quietly through the thick curtains hanging down from his bed. He opened the door, concerned but wary. He peered to the right, his eyes straining in the dark. And then to the right. "Lumos!" commanded Harry.

A small form with bushy brunette hair, huddled in a tight ball underneath the window at the far side of the tower appeared.

"Hermione?" Ventured Harry silently. "Is that you?" The figure raised its head to reveal a face under the thick mass of hair.

"Harry?" She whispered and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her black school robes. She obviously hadn't been to bed yet. Something was clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Harry! I-" began Hermione who choked on a sob and thought better of talking. She shushed him. She led him by the hand towards the fat Lady's portrait and out into the hall.

After checking that all was clear Harry followed Hermione carefully through the secret passage that led into the charms corridor. The made their way through the maze that was Hogwarts until they got to the basement. They ducked into the girls bathroom. After checking each stall to ensure that moaning Myrtle wasn't about Hermione sank down supported by the wall, looking as though she was about to be sick.

Harry stat down opposite her under the U-bend. Hermione's feeble attempt to talk ended in sobs. Unsure exactly of how to act Harry reached over and patted her should reassuringly.

Again, Hermione tried to talk but could only cry. Patiently Harry allowed her time to grieve in his shoulder. After a good 10 minutes of crying Hermione released his neck. For the first time he noticed that her fist was closed around something narrow. "Hermione, what is in your hand. Is it why you're upset?" Hermione could only nod and hiccup gravely. After waiting for a response Harry again inquired into the nature of her anguish. "Can I see it?"

With a horrified look on her face, she nodded and handed him the mysterious object. He turned it over, curious. It was a narrow, thin white object with a minus symbol and a plus symbol following. Curiosity was replaced with an icy wave of recognition. He now knew the device to be a Muggle pregnancy test. A pregnancy test whose results were positive.


	2. The Common Room

Harry and Hermione staying in the bathroom for a good part of the night while Hermione calmed down. She'd burst into new, uncontrollable sobs when he'd looked at the pregnancy test- the one that read positive.

Harry pulled her close to him. Her distress was soaking into him. He knew he had to remain calm, for her sake. It was easier said than done. He felt like crying himself. The shock he felt was presenting itself in the form of nausea. He was scared for Hermione. He knew that this would change her life forever. But Harry was also curious. How did this happen? Who was the father? Was it Ron? If it was Ron, then how would he handle the news?

_He'd talk to Hermione later about this, after he'd had some time to think. The best possible solution, for the time being, was to keep it on the down-low to avoid scrutiny from the other students and teachers. _

When she could finally stand, Harry patiently led her out of the loo, her hand in his. They stayed in the shadows between the light the full moon cast through the windows.

They almost walked into Filtch as they neared the Painted Lady's portrait. Fortunately, Harry pressed Hermione into the wall with his body not a second too late.

"What do you think you're doing, wandering around the halls at this hour? You're lucky you got back in time, in two minutes I'm changing the password. Kids now a days, no respect for the rules…" She complained.

"Wolfsbane," Harry whispered urgently. All they needed right now was for Filtch to hear her and come back for them.

"What's that got to do with anything? I was talking to you!" said the Fat Lady.

Hermione sniffled in surprise as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Wolfsbane, it's the password!" Said Harry. "Please let us in now."

The Fat Lady snorted, "Oh, all right. Enter."

Harry quickly guided the sniffling Hermione through the portrait, not a moment too soon. Filtch rounded the corner in time to see the back of a brown haired boys head disappearing through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "I see you!" He yelled. "I'm going to get you next time!"

Both breathed a sigh of relief but that relief was short lived. In the common room, with his arms crossed, stood a pajama clad Ron glaring at Harry. With a start, Harry understood the reason for the piercing glare. Harry and Hermione were still holding hands.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I certainly did. I want to hear your feedback about my writing and the story. Hit me up. Feel free to PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

In Times of Need

Several seconds passed in silence but they felt like hours to Harry. He looked at Ron's murderous face and quickly released Hermione's hand. Ron's face read betrayal and shock and Harry swallowed uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to explain to Ron that this intimate gesture did not imply romance but not sound came out. Ron's face was growing redder by the second, it was only Hermione's dry sob that broke the tension and jerked Ron back to reality. Hermione dashed up the stairs and was gone in a blink of the eye.

"We didn't mean anything by it, mate." Harry said but he quickly realized that talking only made it worse. He inched past Ron who was still frozen in place and made his way up to bed where he flopped down with a sigh and tried to clear his troubled head.

Both boys had noticed a change of behavior in Hermione since they returned to Hogwarts several months prior to complete their education after the defeat of Voldemort. Their decision to return to Hogwarts had been a mutually one. They were convinced not to let what happened affect their lives further. Hermione had been spending an unusual amount of time in the library, clearly trying to avoid social contact. She'd been routinely absent from meals and had taken to sleeping in late. Twice she had missed her first lesson, something unheard of for her. Both he and Ron had tried to talk to her, to find out what was wrong, but she was intent on keeping her troubles to herself.

She and Ron had been dating since the defeat of Voldemort and were nearly inseparable from each other, as Harry and Ginny were to each other. After the war was won they all realized how quickly things could change and how easily lives could be destroyed and ended. They knew now not to waste time apart from each other, given how time could end at any moment.

The change had been noted three months prior. Not only had she not been talking to either of them, she'd taken to snapping at those who spoke to her, especially when they tried to get information about her emotions out of her. Harry had suspected, with a sick feeling in his stomach, that this may be the reason behind her behavior but he tried to push the thought out of his mind.

He decided not to say anything about this to Ron. It was neither his place to speak of it nor did he know enough right now to give him information. No, he knew enough but he wasn't about to share it with Ron. This was something that was to be under Hermione's control and he felt uncomfortable at the thought of Hermione revealing this information to Ron.

Harry had not heard anything of Hermione and Ron's sex life though he wasn't surprised. He had a close bond with the two of them but they now had their own bond and there were unspoken boundaries that he and Ron did not cross. However, Harry was quite sure that the pair of them had not ventured into that realm of their relationship. Not yet.

Harry knew that Ron would never believe that Hermione would sleep around with random people. It had to have been someone she and he both knew. Harry shivered at the thought of Ron finding out who was the father. He was quite sure he knew who it was.


	4. The Tent

September 19, 2011

Harry swayed back and forth to the slow music emanating from the radio within the tent. He was acutely aware of the curve of Hermione's waste under his right hand and the quickening beating of her heart through the connection between their hands. Harry was sure that his heart could be heard from a mile away is beating so fast and so strong.

Having such close physical contact was relaxing as was the emotional connectedness that the 2 of them shared ever since Ron's sudden departure. Without thinking it through, here is what searched out Hermione's and they met with an explosion of fireworks. Hermione broke contact and looked away from him. Harry's heart sank. He should never have done that, he broke from any strong boundaries and he was ashamed that he done so.

Unexpectedly, Hermione name looks back at him and faintly smiled. No words were spoken as their lips met again, this time with a fiery passion. Their hands broke free of each other and Hermione's found Harry's face, gently caressing him. With no warning, Hermione put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed. She jumped on top of him, one leg on either side of him, straddling him, keeping him on the bed.

She braced her hands around his wrist and pinned him to the bed, he was going nowhere and he didn't mind that at all. As their kisses deepened with intensity he strained against his restraints, desperate to touch her anywhere, everywhere. When she released him he did just that.

Kerry flipped himself on top of her and with one fluid motion he threw her legs over his shoulders and kneeled alongside the back. With that sudden movement her skirt slid upward, exposing the black panties that covered his desires. Slower now, his hands caressed her stomach and followed the trail of curves around her navel and along the grooves of her hips. They made for the center of her legs and her stomach tighten with a small gasp of surprise and excitement. He moved away from them and stroked her inner thighs. Up and down he went, barely touching her and it was clear that use getting the effect he desired.

He lowered her legs and hooked his fingers through her black panties. He nearly tore them off in his excitement to undress her though he meant to do it slowly building up anticipation. After she was uncovered he looked down at her neatly kept mound, hunger in his eyes. His hands trailed over her and this comes on the pleasure button, cleverly hidden under a thin layer of flesh. His thumbs rubbed it in small circles until Hermione began to moan. When her breathing became labored, trying to keep up with her excitement, Harry took pity on her and lowered his head between her legs. At the touch of his tongue she cried out, struggling to keep yourself in check.

He flipped 2 fingers inside her and stroked, mining the "come hither" motion. Kerry became acutely aware of his own excitement. His erections rubbing growing harder with each stroke until it became impossibly stiff.

Hermione's hand sought out his hardness and matched his strokes. Her hand squeezed harder, harder success as she neared release. Her face was flush and she was sweating. Here he could tell she was about to blow and felt a surge of pleasure within him. She squeezed his erect penis harder than ever and with a muffled scream of pleasure she came. Her inner walls contracted, crushing his finger so intensely that he feared for their safety. Her freehand, the one that wasn't clenched in her mouth pushed Harry's face between her legs and he sucked with more intensity but still gently enough not to bruise her.

Harry felt a wave of pleasure her release and looked down at her face that was now clutching his erection and was surprised to see that it was covered in his ejaculate. He'd hardly noticed that he came, he has been so wrapped up in her pleasure. Hermione pulled them on top of her after wiping her hand on the sheets. They smiled at each other and shared a short but emotional case. Harry had never felt so close to anyone before.


End file.
